


Dishonored Crusaders

by Warden935



Category: Galaxy's Edge - Jason Anspach & Nick Cole
Genre: Galaxy's Edge, free form
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden935/pseuds/Warden935
Summary: This is written by Templar. If you are a non legionnaire this was inspired by Galaxy's Edge By Jason Anspach and Nick Cole. Go read the books they are the best military scifi books. to the legionnaires who do read this I hope you enjoy.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

“Get a move on, rebel scum.” says Private Fulsa as he whacks the butt of his N-4 against the back of the head of a mid.  


Private Castile, along with the rest of Crusader Squad, just captured the last of a group of mids, escorting them back to base.  


“Oh great, here he comes.” quips Rann as Captain Hanes, the point in command, approaches.  


As Hanes gets closer, he starts, “You’re late, Crusader Squad. Get these prisoners mov- where is Corporal Sabine and Private Wyke?”  


“Fell during the battle, sir.” says Sergeant Forgrave.  


“Oh well, not like it matters much.” shrugged Hanes.  


Castile gritted his teeth from beneath his helmet at that comment.  


“We should just dust Hanes here and now.” said Roarke.  


Suddenly, One of the mids raised up a fragger.  
“Where the hell did he get that from?!” yelled Malcom.  


“Everyone, hit the deck!” screamed Forgrave.  


Roarke raised his N-4 to blast the mid before he could move, but hit the fragger instead. It exploded in a blaze of fire, engulfing both the mids and Sergeant Forgrave.  


“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!” yelled Hanes.  


“That mid just pulled a fragger on us! I had no choice!” rebuted Roarke.  


“I don’t care! You have just taken out all the prisoners that could give us information and your NCO! Guards! Get these men!”  


As basics came up and tried to arrest them, Raine said “oh no you don’t!” as he started firing his N-42 over the heads of the oncoming troops, trying not to hit them.  


“We gotta get out of here!” yelled Razyev as they all started running.  


As they began to sprint away, they passed a shuttle.  


“Hey isn’t that Hanes’ shuttle?” said Rann.  


“Yea, it is. Hey Razyev, think you can fly that thing?” responded Castile.  


“Hell yea, I can fly anything!” said Razyev.  


As blaster fire sizzled past them, they all ran up the ramp of the shuttle. Razyev got into the pilot’s seat and booted up the controls.  


“Shoot them down!” screamed Hanes as he fired his sidearm at the shuttle, doing little other than wasting his charge pack.  


“You guys might want to strap in.” said Razyev as the shuttle started moving.  


Everyone strapped into a seat. Well. almost everyone. As the shuttle started leaving atmosphere, Castile heard an “OOF” as Malcom fell face first on the deck.  


“You think you could keep her steady, Razyev?” he said.  


“Not if you want to avoid being shot out of the sky!” retorted Razyev. “I told you to strap in!”  


As Malcom finally strapped in, the shuttle shook violently as a bolt hit the ship.  


“You think we’ll make it out of here alive?” asked Castile.  


“Probably not.” stated Raine as everyone burst out in laughter.  


“Hold onto your seats!” yelled Razyev over L-COM. The shuttle began going into hyperspace just before the planetary defense gun could hit it.  


“Where are we headed now?” asked Roarke.  


“Akabar.” stated Rann from the navigator’s seat.


	2. Mission 1

Once their shuttle came out of hyperspace above Akabar, Crusader Squad started preparing for what was to come.  


“Trust me, there’s no Republic presence on Akabar. I’m sure most here would congratulate you on making trouble for the Republic.” responded Rann.  


“I don’t care if an entire company of leejes are waiting for us at the port, I’m hungry and ready to get something to eat.” said Raine.  


“Remember, we’re leejes too.” said Roarke.  


“Used to be.” said Castile solomley.  


“What were you thinking, Raine? If you hadn’t shot at those basics, we could have talked our way out!” yelled Fulsa.  


“Hey! You know just as well as I do that Hanes would have shot us for treason! I saved us!” retorted Raine coldly.  


“Guys, it doesn’t matter. All that matters now is that we got out of there alive and free.” said Malcom, trying to calm everyone down.  


“Coming into the spaceport now.” said Razyev over coms.  


“Alright let's get a move on.” said Castile, moving towards the cargo hold.

————————————————————————————— 

They all exited the shuttle, moving towards the nearest bar. Once they were at the bar, they started talking about what to do now.  


“How are we gonna get credits now?” asked Malcom.  


“Why we find a mercenary job, of course!” said Rann sarcastically.  


“So how are we gonna do that? We don’t know anybody here.” said Raine.  


“I got this.” said Roarke, standing up. “Attention, patrons! Does anyone have a job for new mercenaries?”  


“Sit down, Roarke!” said Castile. “This is not the way to go about this!”  


“Well we gotta start somewhere.” retorted Roarke.  
Suddenly a stranger walked up to the group. He said, “So I hear you guys are looking for work.”  


“Oh really? I wonder how you found out.” said Rann with a grin.  


“Shut up, Rann!” spat fulsa. “Continue with your job offering, mister…”  


“Zod, you can call me Zod.” said the stranger. “Anyways, I got some cargo that needs moving. What kinda ship you got?”  


“A stolen Republic shuttle.” Malcom said proudly.  


“What are you doing?” Castile spat at him.  


“So have you changed its codes yet?” asked Zod.  


“The what?” asked Raine.  


“You know, the ship codes so that it doesn’t show as stolen anymore.”  


“Right.” said Roarke. “We definitely did that. Why wouldn’t we? We’re former legionnaires, ya know. We know how to get around.”  


“Like hell we do!” said Razyev. “I wasn’t even supposed to be in the Legion. I’m a pilot. And I’m not going to go down for your legionnaire pride. Zod, where could we get the codes for our ship changed?”  


Zod began, “Go to Right Down the Road and talk to Alfonse.”  


“Right, lets go.” Said Castile as they started to leave.  


When they got out of the bar, Fulsa said, “So where do we go?”  


“He said to go right down the road.” said Malcom.  


“Right, very specific.” said Rann sarcastically.

————————————————————————————— 

As they started walking down the road, they asked random people about Alfonse.  


“Yo where’s Alfonse?”  


“Do you know where Alfonse is?”  


But they all gave them the same answer. “Right Down the Road.”  


“Forget this, I’m just going into a random store.” Said Fulsa.  


As he entered the nearest store, he saw a Wobanki behind the counter. “Hi, welcome to Right Down the Road blaster shop. How can I help you?”  


“I hate this so much.” said Raine as he entered.  


“Are you Alfonse?” asked Castile.  


“Yes, I am. What can I do for you?” responded the cat behind the counter.  


“You speak pretty good Common for a cat.” said Castile.  


“Well I was raised by humans.” responded Alphonse.  


“Ah, okay.” said Castile.  


“Anyways… we need new codes for a shuttle.” said Razyev.  


“Ah, I can get those for you. So why do you need ship codes?”  


“That’s none of your business.” responded Fulsa.  


“Alright, alright. What’s the ship’s name of the Ship and the owner.” said Alfonse.  


“Oh crap, we never thought of a name.” whispered Malcom.  


“We should call it The Crusader.” said Rann.  


“That’s our team name, we need something unique.” retorted Fulsa.  


“What about The Aurora?” asked Raine.  


“That name’s already in use.” said Alfonse.  


“Let’s call it The Ethereal.” Castile said to Alfonse.  


“Alright, and who’s the owner?” asked Alfonse.  


“I should be the owner,” said Raine.  


“No way, I’m the one who flies it, I’m the owner.” said Razyev.  


“I’m Crusader 1, That means I should own it.” said Castile.  


“Can a group own the ship?” asked Malcom, ignoring the fight that’s about to break out.  


“Of course, just give me the group name.” said Alfonse.  


“Put the name down for The Dishonored Crusaders.” said Rann.  


“Alright, here’s you new ship codes, Crusaders.” alfonse said as he handed the code chip to Rann.  


“Dishonored Crusaders, I like it.” said Raine.  


“Yea, sounds very catchy.” said Castile.

————————————————————————————— 

As they left the shop, they started towards the bar where they met up with Zod again.  


“So, you’re back. Surprised you made it back in one piece.” Zod started.  


“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” asked Raine.  


“You know, just that you are the least competent mercs I’ve ever seen.”  


“Why you little.” began Raine as he started marching towards Zod, fist balled in a rage of fury.  


“Lets calm down. We still need to get the job from him.” Razyev said, holding Raine back.  


“Anyways, I got a job so simple not even you lot could mess it up.” said Zod.  


“What is it?” asked Fulsa simply.  


“I got some… valuable cargo that I need you to transport. No questions asked.”  


“I’m not sure if I like the sound of that,” said Malcom.  


“Well do you want the credits or not?” scolded Zod.  


“Fine, where is this ‘cargo’ of yours?” asked Castile.  


“Follow me.” Zod said as he started walking towards a cargo deck near the spaceport.  


They came up on some large crated labeled ‘WARNING! RADIOACTIVE! DO NOT HANDLE!’  


This got Malcom going. “Now hold on, you want us to transport some radioactive material? I’m out.”  


“Calm down, it’s not actually radioactive. It’s just a ploy to stop anyone from sniffing around.” said Zod.  


“Alright, let’s just get these on the shuttle.” Fulsa said.  


After they loaded all 3 crates into the cargo hold, Zod said, “Take these to Rick on Dalor where he’ll pay you.”  


“What about half up front? They always do that in the holofilms.” said Razyev.  


“That is for mercs that I know can get the jobs done. I’m not so sure about you lot.” responded Zod.  


“Hey! We can do this and we’ll show you!” shouted Raine.  


“Alright, let’s get going.” said Castile.  


They boarded The Ethereal and left the spaceport, destination set for Dalor.

————————————————————————————— 

Once they were in hyperspace, Roarke started up again. I can’t believe we’re in this mess all because of a point. The Legion has been flooded with so many points ever since that battle on Kublar.”  


“Not like we can do much. At least we’re not being pushed around by one anymore.” said Rann.  


“Hey, what do you guys think is in those crates?” asked Rann.  


“Probably nothing good.” responded Fulsa.  


“Let’s find out.”  


“No. Let’s not.” said Castile.  


“Come on, I’m dying to know.” said Rann.  


“We’re not opening those crates, and that’s final.” said Fulsa.  


“Fine, fine. I’m gonna go find the toilet.” Rann said as he walked out.  


As Rann was wandering the shuttle, trying to find the toilet, he walked by the cargo hold. He peered in at the crates. He looked behind himself to make sure no one was keeping an eye on him. When he didn’t see anyone, he entered the cargo hold and closed the door behind himself.  


“What are you, I wonder.” he said, looking at the crates. He looked over and saw a crowbar on the ground. “Just gonna take one little peek.” He said as he picked up the crowbar and brought it up to the seal of one of the crates.  


“What do you think you’re doing?” a voice asked as Rann turned his head to see Malcom.  


“Oh, you know, just making sure the seal on the crates is nice and tight.”  


“You should know better than to think I wouldn’t know why you were here. Well, I’m here for the same reason. I’m dying to know what’s in there. Crack it open.”  


Rann, with a devilish grin on his face, pushed open the seal on the crate, peeking in to see blackness. “Hey, shine a light over here, would ya?” he said as he turned his head towards Malcom.  


Suddenly, Rann heard a noise from the crate that sounded like a low metallic moan. He quickly turned his head to see two glowing red eyes emerge from the darkness.  


“Hey, Malcom, I don’t think this was a good idea.”  


“Why…? What did you do, Rann?”  


“Nothing, nothing, but th-” suddenly they both heard a low rumbling voice that sounded like death incarnated. “Hostiles spotted.” as a giant metallic arm reached out for Rann’s neck from the shadows of the crate.  


“Help!” was all Rann could get out before his windpipe was closed shut by the cold robotic fingers.  


“WARBOTS!” screamed Malcom as he raised his N-4 towards the giant warbot and fired into its arm.  


The warbot let go of Rann and turned his attention towards Malcom. “Hostiles spotted. Activating attack mode.” came the low rumble of the nightmarish voice of the bot.  


Suddenly, the other two crates burst open to reveal two more warbots, clad in the same jet black plating. “Terminate hostiles.” rumbled their voice modulators.  


“We gotta get out of here!” shouted Malcom as he grabbed Rann and started for the door.  


They both flew through the door and shut it quickly.  


“What are you two up to?” Asked Castile who was right outside the door.  


“Oh, nothing. Just checking up on the cargo, making sure nothing disturbs it.”  


“You didn’t” said Castile dropping his head.  


“Do what, what are you talking about?” asked Rann.  


“You did.”  


Suddenly, metallic fists started banging on the door as Rann and Malcom barricaded it with their bodies. “Look, it doesn’t matter who or what might have activated the warbots, all that matters is that we gotta shut them off.”  


“Warbots?!” shouted Castile. “Razyev! Shut off access to the cargo hold! Lock it down!”  


Razyev came over the coms. “What’s happening, Castile?”  


“Rann and Malcom opened the cargo! And activated the warbots that were in the crates!”  


“Warbots?!”  


“Yea I know! Just shut off access to the cargo hold!”  


Castile, Rann, and Malcom all heard the clicking of the cargo door locking. “Come on, that door won’t hold for long.” said Castile.  


All three of them ran into the commons area of the ship where Fulsa, Roarke, and Raine were. “What’s going on?” asked Roarke.  


“These two idiots opened up the crates.” spat Castile.  


“Really?” said Fulsa lazily.  


“Look we don’t have time. The cargo warbots could break open the door at any moment now.” said Malcom frantically.  


“Warbots?!” Fulsa, Roarke, and Raine said in unison.  


“No time, get the blasters. Luckily the warbots don’t have any of those so don’t let them find any to use.” began Rann.  


Razyev came over the com, “I can shut off certain doors to the shuttle. I can buy you guys time to think of how to disable those bots. But hurry!”  


“Okay think, think…” said Rann.  


“Malcom, you graduated with an engineering degree before joining the Legion, right?” asked Castile.  


“Yea, what about it?” asked Malcom.  


Castile shared his plan. “Malcom, if you can build something to zap those bots and shut them down without destroying them, we might still be able to salvage this mission.”  


“Good idea.” said Roarke.  


“I can do that, but it will take time.” Malcom said shyly.  


Fulsa spoke up, “I’ll go with Malcom to set up a trap. Razyev can keep us locked until we’re ready. Castile, Rann, Raine, and Roarke can lead him away from us and draw him in once everything is ready.”  


“Alright, KTF.” Castile said as they all went to get ready.  


Razyev’s voice came on the shuttle coms, “Cargo door integrity is critically low, here they come!”  


“Now or never.” Said Raine.  


“Crusaders 2 and 4, you guys find a place to spring the trap?” asked Roarke.  


Malcom and Fulsa spoke in unison, “Armory.”  


The cargo door slammed open as the 3 warbots marched through the hole they created in the door but were stopped when they saw all other doors locked. Then Razyev opened the left side door to reveal Castile.  


“Come and get me!” shouted Castile as the warbots gave chase.  


“Alright, the bots are following us, how’s that electro-trap coming Malcom?” said Raine.  


“Just a few more tesla coils to attach,” responded Malcom. “Hold ‘em off.”  


Castile, Raine, Rann, and Roarke started blasting the bot to draw their attention. The hulking robots marched towards them in unison while the leejes turned a corner.  


Malcom came over L-COM, “Alright, the trap is set. Lead them here but don’t go through or you’ll be vaporized.”  


The 4 distraction leejes came within a foot of the tesla trap. “So how are we supposed to get away from the bots without going through here?” asked Raine.  


“I got it!” said Razyev as a side door opened.  


The 4 of them quickly fled through the side door as it shut, leaving the bots who were turning the corner with only one exit.  


As they stepped through, the tesla trap activated and short circuited their data cores, shutting them down. Razyev opened up all the doors to let everyone out.  


“Are… are they disabled?” asked Castile.  


“Should be.” stated Fulsa.  


“Well, let’s get these buckets of bolts back into the crates.” said Roarke as he picked up the legs of the first one.

————————————————————————————— 

As the Crusaders got the last of the warbots back into its crate, the shuttle came out of hyperspace.  


“Well, that was good timing,” said Raine.  


“Look, we don’t speak of any of this to the client. We just give him the crates and act like we don’t know what’s in them.” said Castile.  


The others nodded in agreement.  


“Docking into port now.” said Razyev over the shuttle coms. The cargo door opened up to a group of mercenaries.  


“Do you have my crates?” said the one in front.  


“I assume you’re Rick?” Castile asked.  


“I am.” responded the stranger.  


The Crusaders then brought out the crates in front of Rick.  


“Did you have any problems transporting them?” asked Rick.  


“Nope, no problems at all. The warbots never activated.” Malcom said nervously.  


“What?” said Rick.  


“Alright, well here’s the payment.” Rick said as he handed a crate of credits to Fulsa. “What should I call you guys?”  


“Call us the Dishonored Crusaders.” said Castile.  


“Well I look forward to working with you more in the future.” Rick said as he and his men walked away with the crates of death machines.  


“I need a drink.” Raine said as they all started walking towards the closest bar.


End file.
